the new country
by purple-strawberry64
Summary: what would happen if twonew girls were in Hetalia? Would one fall in love or would the both? Follow the twogirls as they learn how crazy love is and how crazy there new friends are. My OC is used as well as a friend of mine. I don't own anything besides the plot and Andora. Malta belongs to my friend.
1. Chapter 1

I walk through the door and all heads turn in my direction as the wondered who in the world I was… quite literally. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out as I was far too nervous.

I cleared my throat and tried again "hola, sóc Andorra"

Then two males come over to me, one is well more running then anything. Anyway they have these cute little curls one is pointing up and the other is pointing down. That is the only way I can tell who is who at the moment, anyway I got knocked to the ground when one knocked me over.

"Ve~ look brother its Tamara~." The one with his curl pointing down said

"Yeah." The other with his curl pointing up said lamely

"Well, at least I know one of the Italy like me." I huffed

Well I guess I should let you know who I'm talking to now right. They're males that are about 5'6" with red-brown hair. They are the Italy brothers want to know how to tell them apart? That's simple, south Italy or Romano his curl is pointed up while north Italy's curl is pointed down. That is how but the other way is by how they acted.

I snap out of my thoughts when someone decided to creep on me. It was a blond man with this really creepy smile on his face. I don't know who the hell that man is but he sure better not be thinking what I think he is thinking. Anyway he then decided to come over to me and did I mention I'm still on the floor.

"Ohhonho if it isn't little Andorra." He said with that really creepy smile again

I pushed Italy off me as I get off the floor and was just about to say something when the blond man or France got a creepier face.

"Don't you dare do anything bub or I will make sure that you will never reproduce. Wait better yet I will make sure you don't have those parts to even try!" I yelled at him

I don't think he expected me to be well that mean to him for he sort of raised me. At that point I think ever one was looking at us even the countries that weren't paying any mind to me to begin with.

"What I hang out with a lot of different countries I act like them sometimes." I explain

At that point I think a certain German man was annoyed by the lack of progress so he stands up and was going to say something when this really strange girl comes CRASHING through the window. I stare at her for I realize that we are on the third floor and her just come CRASHING through the window is just not real but then again I do stuff that isn't real too. She then starts to roll a crossed the table and stops in front of the seated Romano…wait since when did Romano go and sit down? Know that I think about it when did I get by the window and since when did Italy have pasta?

"Sorry I'm late!" the girl exclaimed

Her arms then gave out and she fell onto Romano's lap…..right next to his….*cough*…..um….*cough*…..well, you know. His face then turned a bright tomato red as he tried so hard not to well freak out even more. What surprised me even more is when she jumped up like nothing happened. Not to mention that the left side of her face was covered in blood. What shocked me even more is that the blood come off and hovered over her hand right before she slapped her hand to her cut. When she took her hand away the blood was gone as well as the cut.

I heard a sound from behind me; I naturally turned around and saw a man in a suit….scaling the close to – but not exactly – flat surface of the wall outside. I turned my head at first dismissing what I saw, and then I whipped my head towards the window again. Yup I didn't see that wrong the man, a banker perhaps, was climbing up the side of the building…..wait THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

"Guys there is a banker climbing the side of the building!" I scream at them

I look behind me for something to happen but all I see is Germany on the ground, France backing away from the strange newcomer, and the strange girl holding what I guess is Germany's gun. I sweat dropped and was going to get their attention when my arm was garbed. I let out a small scream as I was almost pulled out the window by the banker.

"Where is that girl!?" he screamed

He then pulled my arm and got the rest of the way in the window, but sadly I was then pulled out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes went wide as I felt the wind around me and I felt a scream make its way up my throat. I tried to grab the window still but all I got was empty air and a sinking feeling in my stomach. As I let out the scream the banker turns around and sees me falling. He tries to grab my foot but misses by mere inches.

With my hand still out I try to move myself so I can see behind me. I use my backward motion and my hand to tilt myself slightly so that only my upper body is facing the ground. I decide to close my eyes for I have no intention to look upon where my body will meet the cold, hard stage I will soon know as my final resting place.

The next thing I know some random guy is holding my bridle style a foot above the ground. My eyes snap open as I feel the sudden stop of air and see the random male holding me. He slowly pulls me inside, puts my on the ground and closes the window. I'm still in shock when he walks out the door muttering something about a "strange girl" and "second time that has happened".

I slowly stand up and walk out the door, up the stairs and into the room I just fell from. The all stood aghast around the table as the strange girl beat the shit out of the banker. I slowly walked over to the banker as my shock quickly turned to rage. My brown eyes turn dark and my hands turned to fist as I walked to where the girl was. I pushed her out of the way as I pulled the man up to my face, and growled lowly.

"You idiot. How dare you push me out the window and for that you can meet one of my dear friends." I growled out before I punched him in the face

With him out cold I turned to the strange girl next to me. She has brown hair, blue eyes, two curls that pointed both up and down. She has dark blue jeans and a maroon button up shirt on. I walk up to her and stare at her for a minute.

"Hola sóc Andorra or Tamara." I introduce

"Ciao Io sono di Malta or Gabriella" she says

Once I speak it's like they broke some spell the other people where under because almost all of them came rushing over. They throw questions at me like "are you ok?" and "how come your not died?" Yeah the last one is so nice…not!

"I'm fine! Some random guy caught me and as he was walking out he said something about him catching someone before." I said

After that little happening the meeting went on with no more bumps, although I wish something did happen it was so boring.

-Time Skip-

After it was over I got up and walked out the door having only one thing in mind. I decide to look for the person I know will have the answers for the question is for her anyway. I spot her as I round the corner, only to stop and watch what's unfolding before me.

Malta is standing in front of Romano looking into his eyes looking like she wants to tell him something. However, it looks like she is having second thoughts.

'What does she want to say?' I question myself

"Well, what were you going to say?" Romano asked

"N-Nothing. It's nothing just forget about it." She says

I tune out the rest as I try to think of what she would say. For it has been a month since the first meeting and me falling out the window. I become good friends with her during that time and even found out why the banker was after her in the first place. Turns out she beat him in a gambling game and he was furious.


End file.
